Problem: $\vec u = (-5,-8)$ $\vec w = (-3, 9)$ $\dfrac13\vec w + 2\vec u= (~ $
Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac13}\vec w + {2}\vec u &= {\dfrac13}(-3,9) + {2}(-5,-8) \\\\\\\\ &= (-1, 3) + (-10, -16) \\\\\\\\ &= (-1+ (-10), 3+ (-16)) \\\\ &= (-11, -13) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -11,-13 )$